Don't go in the Mansion
by Destftwanabe
Summary: The Tortuga is totaled and the Kratt crew are stranded in an UN-known place. "Can this get any worse?" "You did not just say that!" Now they have to survive a week in a haunted mansion! Filled with ghosts and other entities. How will the Kratt brothers get out of this one?
1. I regret doing this

It was a nice day. The sun shined brightly across the wide African savanna and the Kratt brother's sat on top of the Tortuga staring at the peaceful sight. They watched as the gazelle slowly ate at the grass and peaked their head up once in a while to make sure no predators lurked around. In the distance they could also see a close friend of theirs, Blur, playing with her cheetah cub. And another thing they saw was the rest of their team playing a fun game of badminton. It was a nice day.

_Was._

"Hey bro?" The youngest Kratt, Chris, looked to his right to see his elder brother mesmerized by the sight in front of them. It took a minute for Martin to notice his brother said something and quickly looked to the side realizing it. He only saw that Chris looked back at the savanna. Martin didn't want to seem rude so he answered. "Yeah Chris?"

Chris continued to stare out in the open. This was a sight that nobody wanted to miss for a split seconded. A sight that could never be remade or overlooked. No, this was a once in a lifetime chance to see true peace. And Chris did not want to miss that peace. "Isn't it weird?" he asked.

Martin sighed and also glanced back at the savanna. "What's weird Chris?" He dangled his legs over the edge and leaned on his arms to keep himself up. Chris smiled. "How there hasn't been any Zack attacks or animals in need of saving."

Martin smiled at Chris. He was happy that the animals were safe from becoming stew or turning into a machine against their will. But, of course, his younger brother thought that something was up. Martin also thought it was weird. But a good weird. "Well, maybe they decided to become animal lovers." Chris stared at martin with a face that said. '_I highly doubt that.'_

Martin laughed and soon he joined in. "But really bro," Chris stopped and stared back out. "What if something big is about to happen?" Martin rolled his eyes and swung his arm over Chris's shoulder. "You worry too much." Chris smirked and crossed his arms. "No I do not." He said. Martin laughed. "Yes you do." Now they both were looking back at each other.

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"I do not!"

"Yes Chris, you do!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders and laid down now gazing at the sky. His hands where behind his head and he had a small smile on his face. He knew that he did _tend _to worry a _little _too much but he couldn't help it. As much as he wanted it he knew that the animals weren't going to be safe for long. Somehow the villains would always ruin it. But why weren't they ruining it now? Why was it so peaceful? Chris's mind was filled with questions that he couldn't answer. And the thing that irritates Chris the most, was not knowing the answer.

"Okay, maybe I do worry a little bit," Martin smiled ear to ear and did a little 'Ha!' knowing that he was right. "But!" Chris continued. "At least I'm….um….." he tried to think of something he could say. Martin now lay on his belly and rested his head on his hands staring at his flustered brother, and seemed to like seeing him think really hard over a dumb thing.

"MK! CK! Come down here!" Saved by the bell, or in this case, Aviva. Chris quickly slid down the side of the Tortuga and rushed over to her. Martin rolled his eyes and did the same. "What's up Aviva?" he asked once he joined his brother. She smiled while placing her hands on her hips. "We've been invited to a hotel!"

The brothers just stared at her with blank expressions. They thought it was going to be something cool, like; a new creature power disk or a new animal or something, well, interesting. The Kratt brothers and the tech team got invited to hotels all the time, and usually, just kindly turned down the offer. And as if reading their minds, or expression, Aviva continued.

"Not just _any _Hotel guys!" she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and walked a little closer to the pair. "This hotel is known for having two of almost every kind of endangered or rare animal and they even have a little resort near by keeping them there so they can repopulate." The brother's eyes widened.

A resort with two of almost every kind of endangered or rare animal! A resort where the animal is safe and can repopulate and, hopefully, become not endangered anymore?! This seemed too good to be true. And Chris wasn't buying it.

"So you're telling me that they have the," he thought at the top of his head of an endangered animal. "Golden Monkey?" Aviva nodded pulling a brochure out from her pocket and checking the list of the animals they have. Chris crossed his arms and continued to think. "Red Panda? Tarsier? Red Eyed Tree Frog?"

"Yes, yes and yes!" she nodded looking over the list. "Lynx? Addax? Goral?" Aviva smiled again. "Yes again."

Chris thought for a moment and smiled. He knew that they _couldn't _have this _rare_ animal. He walked right in front of her and smirked. "Ligers?"

"Ye-" she stopped herself and frowned. Only Chris would know what a Liger is. "What's a Liger?" she asked but made it sounds more like a statement. "Well a Liger is a hybrid cross between a male lion and a tigress. It is the largest of all known extant felines." He said, smiling. Aviva rolled her eyes. "I did say they had _almost_ every animal and it's free! So we should go!" She looked over at Martin, who seemed to be smiling and nodding, and smirked. Then she looked back at Chris and gave him the, '_you're brother wants to go.' _Look. If possible.

Chris quickly turned around and saw his brother look at him with puppy dog eyes. Chris ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed. "I guess….it would be….ok to go-" before he could finish he was hugged by both Martin and Aviva. "Yeah!" They shouted in sync. Chris sighed again. _I know I'm going to regret this._

He was always the one to not want to go or not want to do that. But that was just how he was. He thought about what could happen or what would happen. But then he always found himself being talked into doing it. Either by his brother, bigger brother mined you, and his puppy dog face or Aviva and her persuasions. He always ended up doing it, and he always ended up regretting it right after. [AN: Just like me XD]

"Koki! JZ! Let's go!" Aviva cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted over at the two still playing, and by the looks of it Koki was winning. With a huge sigh of relief, Jimmy quickly jogged back to Tortuga HQ. He thanked his Lucky stars that Aviva had called him because it would be really awkward for him if he was beaten by a _girl. _"C-Coming!" he ran through the door and sat in his usual hovering chair. Koki laughed and soon Aviva joined in. The Kratt brothers where the only ones lost.

"Um, what's so funny?" Martin asked. The girls just looked at them and laughed more. Girls, the only thing that Martin and Chris would never understand. "Anyway," Chris walked over to their big computer. "Where is this place?" he asked. Aviva walked over to him and punched in some coordinates. After a second a map popped up and it showed where the resort was located. "The U.S?" he questioned. Aviva nodded. "Land of the free," Martin walked over and once again draped his arm across Chris. "Home of the brave." Jimmy finished his sentence and also draped his arm over Chris but on the other side.

Chris rolled his eyes as he was stuck in the middle of the two as they now started to sing the national anthem. "Okay you two go get the Tortuga ready for lift off." Chris looked back at Aviva and mouthed the words, '_Thank you._' He didn't have anything against the anthem or the U.S, it was just being between two people who either couldn't sing or didn't know all the words.

Koki sat down in front of the Tortuga and pressed different buttons, which looked the same, while Jimmy was getting ready at his station also. In a matter of minutes the mechanical, oversized turtle took off high in the air.

Chris slumped back into one of the air born chairs and crossed his arms. He still had a bad feeling about this, and he still was going along with it. He had that feeling like he was about to go on a old roller coaster that was known for breaking but got talked into it by his friends. The feeling that wouldn't go away no matter how many times you said it was going to be okay. But then he thought. Maybe he does worry too much? Maybe he's just paranoid or something? Or maybe he was right? He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

Chris yawned and got in a comfortable position in the chair. How he could fall asleep sitting up, don't ask me. He closed his eyes.

He was in a house, a really big house might I add, and was walking around. He didn't understand much of the dream but he felt as if he was being watched and that he wasn't supposed to be wandering around. But, not being able to control his dream, Chris continued to walk about. Suddenly he came upon a door that he knew he wasn't allowed to open. But once again, it being a dream, he opened the 'Off Limits' door.

Then all of the sudden he felt as if he was falling. This falling sensation felt so….real?

Chris opened his eyes to see…THE TORTUGA CRASHING!? "WHAT!?" he yelled noticing the crew floating a little as they fell. They all were screaming, and Chris found himself screaming as well. The light flickered on and off and suddenly everything turned dark. "GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Martin yelled. Everyone tried to find something to hold on in the darkness of the HQ.

Chris knew something like this was going to happen. Well not entirely like this but close, and couldn't help but yell, "I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" they all continued to scream as they plummeted to the ground.

* * *

Martin was the first one to wake up from being unconscious. "Where are we?" he heard groaning in the background and noticed it was his friends. "You guys okay!?" he ran and checked over Aviva and Koki. "Where in one piece." Koki exclaimed while rubbing her head. "Lo que pasó?" Aviva looked around.

Then she remembered.

She couldn't believe she forgot to check the wirings of the computer, which got broken [Courtesy of Jimmy], before taking off. She sighed as she walked along the walls of the Tortuga, being landed on its side. "JZ? Chris?" she looked around again. "Where are you?" In the corner of her eye she saw slight moving and then saw a hat right next to a hand sticking out from under a shelf. "Jimmy!" she ran over to him and with the help of Martin got the shelf off of him. He rubbed his arm and then placed his cap back on.

"Where's Chris?" he asked. Martin quickly shot up. "Chris!" he yelled out. Then he heard muttering. "Chris?" he walked closer to the sound from which it came. Then he heard it again. He then saw his brother on the floor with Jimmy's T.V on his back with broken glass surrounding him. "Chris!' he pushed the television off of him.

Chris had an annoyed look on his face as he stood up and dusted himself off. He once again muttered under his breath. "What was that bro?" Martin questioned. "I said," Chris held on hand to his head and then looked at it to see blood. "I regret doing this."

**The Mansion part is coming in the next chapter. Review what you think!**


	2. Welcome to the mansion

"Ouch Aviva." Chris whined as Aviva wrapped a long white bandage around his head. "Sorry CK." Was her only reply. She seemed worried, but who wouldn't be. Are only source of transportation and contact was destroyed and they didn't have the right supplies to fix the Tortuga. Not to mention they have no clue where they are!

Koki and Martin entered the Tortuga with blank expressions. "Did you guys find anything?" Koki and Martin frowned and then shook their heads. They both had been searching for about an hour for anything useful. Like civilization. Aviva bit her bottom lip and continued to take over Chris's head with the bandage. "Um..Aviva," Martin poked her shoulder making her jump. "What?" he simply pointed to his brother and Aviva slowly turned her head to see that Chris's face looked like a mummy. The only thing you can see was his eyes. And by the way they looked, Chris was annoyed.

After he was un-mummified Chris stood up. "Okay guys we have to gather what we need and head out….again." Martin rolled his eyes. "Chris, me and Koki looked just about everywhere!" the already angry Chris crossed his arms and stared at his brother. "Well maybe we would find it quicker with more people!" they stepped closer to each other and somehow got face to face.

"Oh so me and Koki can't handle it by ourselves?" he said with pure anger.

"I didn't say that!" Chris shot back. "What I'm saying is, is that we should all check it out and not rely on only two people!" they both clenched their fists and glared at each other. "Um, guys," Koki placed her hands on each of the Kratt's shoulder and sweated. It was kinds embarrassing being in the argument. "What!?" they both looked at her and spoke at the same time. "Maybe we could….uh….just go look again as a team and um….not fight?" it was a long shot, and Koki knew it.

"See even Koki wants to recheck!" Chris smiled. "You know what!" Martin smiled as well. "Where going to go look, and when we find nothing I'm going to laugh!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both stormed out the door leaving a stunned Koki behind. Jimmy patted her on the shoulder. "You tired."

When they stepped outside to see a very eerie woods surrounding them. But, being mad and annoyed, Chris and Martin didn't notice it at all. The tall trees went high over their heads and the ground beneath was moist. Not animal sounds filled the forest. Not a single chirp of a bird or a rattle in the bushes from a squirrel. Nope, the forest was silent, except the sound of twigs breaking coming from the crew.

As they were walking Chris stopped in his tracks. "Already given up-"

"SHH!" Martin stood there dumbfounded. "Did he just shush me?"

"SHH!" Aviva rolled her eyes and smiled. "Martin it was-"

"SHH!" Chris shushed them again trying to hear something but continued to be interrupted. "Oh no you did not just-" Chris covered her mouth and then they all listened. "You guys hear that?" he whispered. Jimmy took a step forward and hid behind Martin. "H-Hear what?" he shook. Chris walked a few more steps forward and stood there. "Maybe it was jus-" right before he could finish Chris found himself falling again. But this wasn't a dream.

He somehow slipped and went tumbling down a very large hill. Banging into trees and cutting himself on rocks on his way down. "Oww, Oo, Ouch, Crap, Oww, Oww, OW!" Luckily a big oak tree ended his fall. He stayed there upside-down against the tree hearing his name being called as he watched his friends rush down the hill. "Chris! Bro! You okay!?"

Martin quickly helped his brother up and as he did heard him whence and clutch his arm. Martin looked his brother over to see scratches covering his body, with a few bruises here and there. But that didn't add up to the big gash in his left forearm. He pried his brother's hand away from his wound to check it over.

It ran up from the end of his wrist to just below his elbow. The brothers stared at it. Chris grew pale. He didn't like the sight of blood on anything, never mind him. But another thing he didn't like was needles or stitches. And by the size of the cut, he knew he had to get them.

"Can this get any worse?" Martin muttered. Quickly Chris's gaze of his arm was replaced with a worried expression at his brother. "You did not just say that!" Chris used his good hand and pressed it against his throbbing head. "You said it!" Martin cocked his brow. "What? Can this get any worse?" Chris's jaw dropped. "AND YOU SAY IT AGAIN!?"

Martin smiled. "Chris, you don't actually believe that when somebody says can this get any worse it gets," he paused as it started to downpour. "Worse." He finished. Chris glared. "You where _saying?" _Chris said as he walked over to the crew who just stood there processing what just happened. "Come on, let's keep moving!" Chris motioned straight ahead past the hill he recently tumbled from.

The rain seemed to get harder and harder as they walked and had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. And if this kept going on Chris knew that they all would get sick, and that was the last thing he needed right now. The Tortuga was God knows where and who knows if they had the right equipment to take care of one person, never mind the whole team.

"Anymore bright ideas Chris!?" Martin yelled over the sound of the rain. Chris twitched. "It not my fault it started to rain all of the sudden!" he sounded sarcastic. "Oh how I wonder why it started to downpour!?" he continued with the sarcasm. "Excuse me, mister lets 'we need and head out.'" He mimicked Chris using this annoying high voice.

"I do not sound lik-"

_BANG!_

Chris fell on his butt. Seemed like today wasn't his day. First a T.V landed on him, then getting stabbed by rocks and twigs down an oversized hill, and now he banged into a gate. "Wait? A gate?" he got up and felt in front of him. It was dark but he felt it. It was a gate. "Hey guys!" he called them over.

"CK! Are you okay?" she walked over and touched his head. Then laughed a little. "I guess today is abuse Chris day."

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Chris moved his head side to side with each word. "Well what did you bump into?" Jimmy popped up from behind Aviva. "I think I hit a gate." He turned around and sure enough, there was a gate there. Koki walked over with her hair down to her shoulders in a poofy mess. Then Martin pushed the gate. "Martin!" Chris whisper shouted.

His older brother looked back at him. "What?" he blankly stated. "Wha- We just can't break into there," he looked inside the gate to see and old mansion with a few light on. "Man- mansion?" Martin seemed to growl. "Well what do you suppose we do? Freeze to death?" Chris sighed. Not only did he not want to just walk to their front door and ask for a place to stay, but there was something strange about that mansion that didn't sit well with Chris.

"I don't think it safe there bro-"

"Here we go with the worrying! Chris! It's just a stupid mansion! It not like we happened to come across a rich mass murderer or something!" Chris huffed and walked forward. "Fine! But if something bad happens." He walked in front of Martin and poked him with each word. "I'm. Blaming. You." Martin rolled his eyes. "Ooo, scary." He walked inside and soon the others followed. There front yard was huge! It took about ten minutes to find the front door.

Once they reached the door they just stared at it. "After you." Chris nudged Martin and pointed to the door. "I know, I know." Martin slowly walked to the large doors and knocked.

Not even a second later the door opened revealing an old looking man in a butler outfit with short white hair, but the top of his head was bald. He kept a straight face but the expression soon changed when he saw Chris. It didn't change much but his eyes grew a little wider.

"Umm, sorry to intrude sir, but um…..do you have a phone or something that we could um….use?"

"Who's that Niles?" a feminine voice echoed in the large room. She walked beside the butler and stared at them. "J-John!?" she jumped on Chris making him fall back, onto the floor, back into the ran no longer under the protection of the porch roof.

"Um," Martin looked at the butler, who was Niles, and then back at Chris. Chris just stared at the woman on top of him. She wrapped her arms around him crying. "I can't believe you're here." Chris just stared at the butler. For some reason he seemed scary to him. Along with the huge mansion. After that sudden shock he snapped back to reality. "Um, Miss?" she looked back at him and smiled.

She had muddy brown hair that curled down her shoulders and a light completion with baby blue eyes. She looked to be around the same age as Chris. Her make-up was smudged because of the rain and crying and her lip trembled. "Miss Layla you'll catch a cold if you stay outside in the rain. She looked back at the butler and stood up. And now that Chris noticed it, she was wearing a long puffy dress. She reached her hand up to help him up. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

After staring at him for another FIVE minutes she insisted him and his friends come in and dry off.

So now there they were sitting on an old fashioned couch, in an old fashioned mansion, with old fashioned people. "So," Martin looked around the room, ending the awkward silence. "About the phone?" the butler stood behind him and placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "We do not own one." Aviva did a quiet grown and Koki face-palmed. "But you are welcomed to stay here." Layla spoke, receiving a glare from Niles.

"We don't want to intrude-" Layla stood up and walked over to them stopping in front of him. "I insist! You must stay, at least for the night." She smiled at them. Martin rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the crew. Jimmy was giving a thumb while Aviva was cocking her eyebrow. Koki was putting on a weak smile while Chris just stared off in front of him.

"I guess one night wouldn't hurt-" Layla clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Wonderful! Rose will show you to your rooms."

"Yes Miss Layla." The crew jumped. How long was that old lady standing next to Niles. She motioned for the crew to stand up and follow her, which they did.

She made Koki and Aviva share a room and Martin and Jimmy also share. Now all that was left was Chris. "I-I could've just shared with Martin and Jimmy." Rose did a small laugh before turning the corner. How big was this mansion anyway? "Master John." He stopped and bowed before opening a door to a huge room. And when I say huge I mean **HUGE. **

Chris looked inside the room and laughed awkwardly. "Um, isn't this room a little," he turned around to face Rose but she was gone. "Much?" he continued.

He slowly walked into the room. "I guess I'm sleeping in here tonight." He whispered to himself. "Well why wouldn't you?" Chris slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. He looked behind himself to see Rose right there with a smile. "Oh, um, I'm just not used to sleeping in such big rooms." He started to laugh awkwardly again. "I see." Rose handed him some pajamas but then noticed the big gorge in his arm. "Oh no!" she quickly ran out the room and came back with a wet cloth and a bandage.

After she cleaned him up she smiled back up at him and trotted out of the room closing the door behind her.

After changing Chris crawled into bed. For some reason something felt weird. For one his name wasn't John and for two the mansion had an eerie feeling to it. Just like the forest. He yawned and moved to his side and slowly closed his eyes.

Today was weird. But tomorrow was going to be even weirder.

**Review my children. O.0**


	3. interact

Martin sat criss cross on his king sized bed with his head rested on his hand. Even though he and his brother haven't been on the best terms in a while, that didn't stop his big brother instincts from kicking in. He was still worried. They were in a strange mansion and spending a night with people they hardly knew! AND when Chris explained that he could stay and sleep with him and Jimmy, Rose just surged the offer off and led him to another room! How could he not be worried!?

"I'm sure he's fine," Jimmy yawned as he slumped back into his bed across from Martin's. "They seemed like nice people." Martin nodded, but that didn't seem to help.

Another thing that bothered him was how that chick, Layla, seemed _attached_ to him. Martin didn't like it one bit. "But that doesn't mean they're not weird." Martin crossed his arms. "Yeah, they did seem a little coocoo for coco puffs." They both laughed at what Jimmy said. "Didn't they call Chris Josh or something?" Martin quickly stopped laughing. He also didn't like that.

"John." He frowned. "What?" Jimmy asked, pulling a pizza out from nowhere. "John. They called him John." Jimmy shrugged, not really caring what the rich people called him.

"I'm telling you Koki I don't trust the Layla girl. Ella es espeluznante!" Aviva sat on the comfy chair in front of a large mirror while brushing her hair. She didn't like how Layla was all over Chris and….. all over Chris! Koki rolled her eyes. "Just admit it." Koki walked over to Aviva and mad a devious face in the mirror. Aviva cocked her eyebrow. "Admit what?"

"That you like him." Aviva blushed and stopped brushing. "I do not like him!" Koki snickered. "Whatever you say Mrs. Kratt." Koki then grabbed a pillow and threw it at Aviva. Aviva was now scarlet red. "K-Koki!" she jumped on the bed and also threw another pillow. "Take it back!" she yelled.

"Nope! Mrs. Kratt, Mrs. Kratt!" she sang. "K-Koki! Stop!" she couldn't surpass the laughs that escaped her mouth. Okay, maybe she did like him a _little_ bit. "Take it ba-" she stopped herself when she heard banging coming from the door. "Coming!" she smiled while getting up from the bed. "Sorry if we were," she opened the door to see nobody there. "Loud?" she peeked her head out the door and looked down the hallway.

It was pitch black. Aviva felt a cold breeze pass by. Quietly she closed the door and headed back to the bed. "Who was it?" Koki asked. "No one was there."

"But somebody knocked." Aviva nodded. Somebody did knock. "Maybe just the guys trying to scare us." Koki frowned and sighed. "So much for being mature." The girls glanced at each other and smiled. "Like they could be matur-"

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Aviva rolled her eyes and went back over to the door. Opening it, still, nobody was there. "This isn't funny guys!" she shouted into the darkness of the hall. She walked back into the room and was about to close the door. Just before it clicked shut she heard it.

_Knock._

Her face grew pale as she swung the door open and saw nothing. Then the breeze came by again, along with this horrible smell. She slammed the door shut and ran to the bed. Koki had seen the whole thing and sweated a little bit. "Were…just tired. That's it, tired." She quickly shut off the light and hid under the covers. She so was going to lecture the boys about this tomorrow.

Martin lay in his bed and tried to sleep. Then he felt something grabbing at his leg. "Jimmy, stop toutchin me." He groaned. It was a little tug on the leg, but it was still annoying. It was bad enough he couldn't sleep but now Jimmy was pulling his leg? He felt it again, but this time a little harder. "Jimmy I said stop." He said while rolling to his side. After getting comfortable he did a soft sigh.

_SWOOSH _

He was pulled off the bed and banged himself on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL JIMMY!?" he yelled. But then after his eyes egested to the darkness he found Jimmy asleep in his bed. "J-Jimmy?" he whispered. Getting up he walked over to Jimmy and stared at him. He was sleeping?

Cold sweat ran down Martins body. Then he smelt it. "Aw Jimmy, don't fart in the same room as me!"

After checking the room he crawled back in bed. "So much for sleeping." He muttered.

It was now morning time and the only thing that filled Chris's ears was the sounds of birds chirping and singing their merry tune. He felt cold and pulled up the sheets trying to capture there warmth, but only for it to now work. He kept his eyes closed and he moved to his other side on his bed and hugged a 'pillow'. After hugging it close he took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. Then slowly two arms wrapped themselves around his chest and hugged him back.

Chris's eyes shot open. '_Pillows don't hug back!' _he thought. Looking down he saw a sleeping face beside him. Like wild fire a dark blush took over his face. LAYLA?!

She was cold against his body. _Maybe she's sick? _Chris pulled the covers off of him and put them on Layla. Slowly taking her frail arms he unwrapped himself and got out of bed. He had no clue how she got into bed with him and not wake him up, but chose to ignore that. He walked out of the room and quietly closed the door, so as to not wake her.

He found himself walking down the long hallways and into a big room filled with old paintings. They looked really old and smelled like smoke and ash. He stopped when he saw a familiar face. The painting showed a beautiful woman with long brown locks of hair and big baby blue eyes. It was Layla.

He wondered how they were able to make the picture so old looking and made a mental note to bring it up. Walking down more he saw another picture with two little girls. One was tall and skinny with dark black hair that was put in two braids that ended at the shoulder. She was paler then the moon and frowned in the painting. The other was a short, chubby, girl with her hair up in a bun and smiled showing no teeth. She too was pale. They both wore white long dresses with white nylons and black shoes.

Being creeped out by the picture he walked along. He stopped again when he saw a picture of Niles. He still looked the same. "What's his secret?" Chris laughed at himself as he thought of ways he stayed fit.

He saw another picture with an old lady in it. She had crow's feet and no teeth. Her eyes where very dark and her gray hair was down in a big mess. She frowned and as Chris was looking at her, he felt as if she was watching him right there at that very moment.

After examining a few more pictures he reached the end of the room. There was one more painting up on the wall but was covered by an off-white sheet.

Being the curious Kratt he is he reached out to uncover it.

"What are you doing in here?" a soft voice asked. Chris gasped at the sudden noise and felt himself being hugged. It was Layla. "J-Just looking at the paintings." He stuttered. She did a soft giggle and walked next to him. "This one was covered for a while now. I'll have to ask Niles to uncover it latter." Chris put on a small smile while visualizing Niles muttering under his breath and uncovering it.

"You must be hungry." She said while taking his hand. A cold chill ran up his spine once they touched. "Are you cold?" she asked. Chris shook his head and smiled. "Not at all."

Lies.

He was freezing. He had been cold all night and he has been cold all morning so far. She led him out the room and into a large dining room with a long table filled with different kinds of food. He noticed how the crew was already there enjoying themselves. "Hey Chris." Martin waved. Chris smiled back at his brother. He blinked and then saw it.

That old lady from before was standing right behind Martin. Chris didn't notice himself taking a step back. He blinked again and she was gone. He rubbed his eyes and thought to himself. _I must be seeing things. _

Then he felt a cold breeze pass by. "_Bienvenue à nouveau ma chère." _Chris glanced behind himself and out the corner of his eye he saw the old lady standing behind him.

He wanted to scream but couldn't. His throat was dry and he didn't notice himself holding his breath. "Chris?" he heard his name but didn't respond. He didn't move he was too scared. He felt her presence behind him and didn't want to move, or do anything. "Chris?" Martin looked over at his brother. He just stood there wide eyed and held his breath. Nothing looked wrong, so why did he look like he just seen a ghost?

After placing his hands on Chris's shoulders he saw Chris blink again and then stare at him in horror. _Backing away Chris covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face. "Bro what's wrong?" he took a step closer only for his brother to take another step back._ "Hey Chris?"

Chris blinked. He was in the same spot he was in before. His brother was in front of him practically shaking him. "You okay bro?" he asked noticing his brother on edge. "I-I'm okay." He replied while walking over to a seat next to Aviva and Jimmy.

Aviva and Martin shared worried glances.

Chris held his head.

_What just happened?"_

_**Bienvenue à nouveau ma chère**_** is French. So look it up if you're really interested. Anyway,**

**Review my children.**


	4. Is it just a Bruise

"_He's special," a woman with short brown hair looked over at Mrs. Kratt. "What do you mean by 'Special'?" the father stepped forward and held his wife close. They had visited a place to see if their son was all right. Lately they found him talking to himself and staying up late. He was around four. They did think it was okay to have imaginary friends, but for those friends to be past people, not so much._

_At this moment they looked out the window to see the single Kratt slowly swinging on a swing by himself. But still talking. _

"_He has what people call, a sixth sense." The mother covered her mouth with her hand while the father quietly rubbed her arm trying to soothe her. "He can see what others cannot." The lady grabbed her clip bored. "He is a bridge, a gateway, a, a Medium" she tried to think of way to call him. "A physic."_

"So what you're telling me is," Chris leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temple. "This place has no equipment to fix the Tortuga, if we can_ find_ the Tortuga, and _thisss" _he hissed the last word out. "IS THE ONLY PLACE WE CAN FIND?" He didn't realize he stood up. "Well yes," Aviva rubbed her neck sheepishly. Chris groaned and slumped back into the chair.

"So how long are we going to be stuck here until you can fix the Tortuga with the equipment we have?" he asked. Aviva started thinking and sighed once she finished. "About a week, if not more." Chris twitched. "What?"

"About a week." If Chris was standing up he would have fell. A week in this place? He slowly stood up and walked away.

He didn't like this place one bit. Especially now that he realized _other things _are here. He never liked this gift. He didn't even see it as a gift but as a curse. An everlasting curse that makes him the odd one out, the worry wart, or the weirdo. He hated it. How he kept this a secret between him and his brother and friends. How he never went to visit graves. How he was supposed to ignore them and act like they're not there. Well they where there. And they always stared at him and talked to him. He tried to ignore them but they always came back. Always.

And he could already tell something was after him. He looked over to the bruise on his arm and frowned.

He tried to cool his steam and walk. He didn't exactly know where he was now, but that didn't make him stop. "How many room are there?" he asked himself. When he reached a dead end he froze. "This door," he walked up to it. "I've seen this before." Once he touched the handle something rushed to him. Was it a memory? Or a Vision?

He saw people dancing and singing. He couldn't make out the faces very well though. Then the dancers disappeared and showed a bottle with a red substance inside it. Then that also faded. After that rain poured down.

He quickly took his hand off the door and fell back. "Damn I hate it when that happens." He whispered. "Voulez-vous jouer?" a soft voice came from behind. He turned around and saw a little girl. She seemed familiar to him somehow. "Comme au bon vieux temps?" she reached out to grab his hand. "I-I don't understand." Chris stuttered. "Forgot how to speak French mon ami?"

"Hey Chris!"

The little girl growled and looked back before disappearing. "Peut-être la prochaine fois." She said before fading away. "Bro what are you looking at?" Martin walked down the hall and stopped once he was in front of Chris. "And why are you sitting on the floor?" Chris laughed awkwardly. "I um, tripped." Martin stretched out his hand and helped Chris up. "Ok?"

"So what brings you to this side of the mansion?" Chris asked trying to start a conversation. "Looking for my brother." He messed up Chris hair and did a small laugh. "I wasn't gone _that _long." This seemed to make Martin laugh even more. "Dude, I've been searching for you for like two hours already."

"Really?" Chris was amazed by how fast the time flew by for him. "Yeah," Martin looked at his brother with a smile. "Wait what's that?" Martin lifted his brother's arm to revile a huge bruise. "Must be from me falling down that hill." Martin frowned. He was mad at himself for letting his little brother tumble down that oversized hill. But he could have sworn a bruise this big would have shown instantly. If it was a small bruise then he could understand but a big one?

"Does it hurt?" Martin poked it to see no reaction. "No, not really." Martin let go of his arm and they continued walking.

Niles sat inside a small hidden room. What was laid out in front of him was a gun and a small vile with a red liquid inside it. He frowned. "I thought you were dead John." He grabbed the gun and reloaded it. "Looks like it didn't work."

"Ahh," Martin whined as they, still, walked down the hallway. "Where are weeee?" he stretched the last word out. Chris rolled his eyes and turned a corner. "I don't know." He heard another groan. "Can we take a break?" they've been walking for quite some time now and even they needed breaks. "Fine." They both sat against the wall and stayed there in silence.

"Chris," Martin spoke after about five minutes. "Yeah bro?" he looked to his side to see Martin staring at him. "Where did you really get the bruise?" Martin could see Chris tense a little bit. "A bruise that big and dark would have shown right when it got hit. If it was a smaller bruise it would take time to show." Martin grabbed Chris's arm and examined the bruise again. "I didn't see this on you yesterday. So that means you either got it last night or today." Martin had a serious face on and it was staring at his brother. It was an awkward silence for a little while.

Chris couldn't tell Martin, him and their parents promised to keep it from anyone, especially Martin. But part of him wanted to tell Martin. They told each other everything. It was either tell Martin and worry him while breaking a promise. Or he could not tell him.

"Fine if you really want to know," Chris tried to think of something. "I went into my bathroom last night and got scared by a big black cat and accidentally banged my arm into the sink." This actually did happen, but that wasn't the cause of the bruise. "Chris," Chris looked at Martin from the corner of his eye and saw that he wasn't buying it. "I'm your brother," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything." Chris gulped.

"I did tell you," Chris stood up and took a few steps forward. "I think we had a long enough break bro, let's go." And with that he walked.

Martin knew that Chris was up to something, and he was going to find out.

After walking around for another hour they finally saw another person. "Jimmy!" they both yelled at the same time and ran towards him. "Finally where back!" Martin sighed. "Yeah, you're just in time for dinner." He pointed behind himself to the dining room. "Yum! I'm starving!" Martin rubbed his hands together with wide eyes. "Let's go!" Martin and Jimmy both headed to the dining room but stopped in their tracks. "Aren't you ganna eat Chris?" Jimmy asked. Chris put his hand on his left wrist and shook his head. He looked worried.

"I'm not that hungry today guys." He turned around. "But we walked all day! You need the protein." Martin crossed his arms. "I'm just sleepy okay." Martin and Jimmy watched as the youngest Kratt brother walked off into his room. "What's with him?" Jimmy asked. "I don't know."

Chris stepped into his room and closed the door. After making sure nobody was inside his room he took his hand off of his wrist. He frowned as he looked down on it. A bruise.

It surrounded his entire wrist.

"I don't have much time." He whispered to himself.

Back in the dining room….

"Where's John?" Layla stood up from her seat and looked around. "He said he wasn't hungry." Jimmy said while taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "But he hardly touched his breakfast and him and Martin skipped lunch." Aviva spoke while crossing her arms. "Shall I go fetch him Miss Layla?" Niles walked over to Layla. "There's no need for that," she said while sitting back down. "If he is not in the mood to eat with us," she placed a napkin on her lap. "Then he could come when he's ready."

She placed her fork down and sat there. "Mrs. Layla you're not going to starve yourself are you? Surely you do not need to wait for his return." Niles said blankly. "John always said that we should not eat until we are all seated at the table." Martin stood up from his seat. "Excuse me." He said quietly before walking off.

He now stood in front of Chris's room and before he knocked he heard something. "Is she really going to do that?" Chris spoke to himself inside his room. Martin cocked his brow and listened. "It's not that I'm not hungry it's just," he sighed. Martin's ear was practically against the door. _Who is he talking to?_ He thought. "I don't want Martin to see this." _See what!? See what?!_ "One of you guys are after me, see," Martin was biting his lip to keep from bursting into the room to see who he was talking to.

"Its feeding off of me and soon I might," he stopped. _Why did he stop? _Then Martin heard a faint whisper coming from his brother. "Someone's here?" his heart stopped. Quickly Martin looked around and hid behind a curtain peeking through a hole to see.

The door opened and Chris stepped out. He could see the dark purple mark on his wrist and frowned. "I don't see anybody." He whispered. Martin caught a glimpse of the room and saw nobody there. "They probably where passing by." Chris looked down to his side. "Maybe." He continued while closing the door. He crouched down and looked in front of him.

"Plus tard, nous jouerons." He said before standing up and walking off. Martin started to sweat. What did he just see? His brother was talking to air! And in a different language! Martin didn't move. He felt like somebody was watching him closely.

After a minuet he slowly stepped out from the curtain and headed to the dining hall. Chris was talking to Layla in the corner of the room while the rest ate quietly. Martin was stiff and tense when sitting down and the rest seemed to notice. "You okay Martin?" Koki asked giving him a worried look. Martin mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Aviva joined in. "Chris," Martin stopped. "Something's wrong."

"You worry too much MK."

Chris walked over and sat down next to Layla. Both of his hands where on his lap and he didn't touch his food at all. But he made sure to see Layla eating. "So Chris," Chris looked up and saw his brother staring at him. "What made you come back to eat with us?" Chris smiled. "Turns out I was actually hungry." He laughed awkwardly

"Oh, and Chris?" Chris looked back at his brother.

"When did you learn French?"


	5. Don't play this game

Chris froze and his entire body became tense. "F-French? I don't speak French." He crossed his arms trying to look the part. "But I heard you talking French outside your room." Martin cursed under his breath. He didn't mean to say out loud the he was was ease dropping.

Chris face grew pale. "Y-Y-You...saw...me?" He started to shack a little. It wasn't noticeable to the others but Martin saw it clear as day. "Um yeah, and aren't you a little old for imaginary friends bro?" Chris stood up. "Martin come with me."

"What? Why?" Chris walked over to the other side and grabbed Martin by the wrist and dragged him out of the dining room. Leaving the people he left behind utterly speechless.

Chris dragged him into his room and closed the door behind them. Martin crossed his arms and stared at Chris. "You where never good at hiding stuff." He said as his brother turned around and looked at him with cold eyes. "I actually been keeping this secret for some time now." Chris rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well how long?" Martin cocked his eyebrow.

"Since I was four." He whispered sheepishly. "FOUR!?" He nodded. "Well what is it he asked taking a step forward. "I'm," he looked around the room and saw the little girl he was talking with before. She ran to him and stopped right in front if him. She smiled looking up and he smiled back. "Um bro," Chris looked back up at his brother. "What are you smiling at?"

Chris didn't want to tell him. He was afraid afraid to be judged like they said they would. Afraid to be ignored and hated. He was afraid Martin was going to see him as a monster and not his little brother. He didn't want this. That's why he's kept it a secret for so long. For that not to happen.

Chris took a deep breath. "A ghost." He said. Martin crossed his arms. "You where smiling at a ghost?" He asked. Chris hesitated but nodded. "I'm physic." He stated.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Bro you don't need to lie and make up stuff like that." He turned his head.

Chris twitched. He just tolled one if his biggest secrets and he doesn't believe him.

"I can Martin! I see Aunt Joe every time we visit the Mom and Dad." Martin patted his brother in the head. "Okay, prove it. Make one of your 'ghost' buddies pop up or something." Chris frowned. "It's not that easy Martin! They just can't 'pop up!'" Martin sat down on the side if the bed Chris slept in. "That's because there is none." He said. Chris clenched his fists. "There are plenty on this house alone!" He shouted. "I'll believe it when I see it." Martin said blankly.

"Ouija bord." The little girl whispered. "But what if something bad comes out?" Chris looked down at the little girl. Martin sat on the bed and watched as he brother talked to 'himself.'

"He will see it. Nothing bad will happen. Trust me." Chris didn't know what to do. But a voice in the back of his head told him to do it. So he shrugged. "Marin do you know what a wigi board is?" Martin nodded. "Why? The ghosts only come out if we play it?"

"I guess." Chris shrugged. He actually didn't know if they did. The one thing Chris hardly knew about. "I don't think we should play it bro. Remember what mom always said. Do not use the-"

"You scared Martin?"

Martin frowned. Was he really going to do that? "No-"

"Because it looks to me you are." A vain popped out from martins neck. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "Where is it?" He bent down and looked in front of himself "Where is it?" He asked. And as if something was pointing it led to under his bed. He did a small laugh. "That was under my bed this whole time?"

He walked over and pulled out the bored from under his bed. Martin watched as Chris sat in front of him. "You sure about this bro?" He asked slightly worried about Chris. Chris smiled. "I want you to believe me."

Opening the box they set it out. "Ready?" Chris asked.

Martin nodded. He didn't want to do it but he also didn't want Chris to play it by himself. You never play the bored by yourself!

They both placed there hands on it. "What do we do?" Martin asked still wondering why he was going along with it. "I think we ask them a question. I really don't need to use this to contact them." Chris said.

They both gasped when the planchette started to move. "Hello," Martin said when it reached the word 'hello' on the board. "Um, hi?" Chris looked at the board. It started moving again. "M," Chris questioned when it started to move. "A," Martin added when it headed towards the a. "R," they both said in sync following and reading the letters aloud. "T, I, N." Martin frowned.

He knew that if u asked questions they usually answered so, "how do you know my name?" He asked. Chris was taken aback about how calm Martin was. He would be kinda scared. Then again, ghosts knowing his name happens a lot for him.

"I," they both said at the same time again. "W,A,N,T" Chris also frowned. He looked up and saw his brother with the same look on his face. He was starting to regret listening to the voice in the back of his head. "What do you want?" Chris continued. "Y,"

Martin looked up at Chris and froze. "O," there behind his baby brother was a tall dark figure with its hand pointing at Chris.

"U?" Chris finished, completely oblivious of the whole situation. "C-C-Chris," Martin put up a trembling hand and pointed behind his brother. The figure quickly disappeared when he looked behind. "Maybe we should stop this." Chris spoke while his brother nodded.

Suddenly the planchette started to move even with their hands off of it. "No." Martin read aloud. "Why?" Chris asked watching it closely. "M, I, N, E?" Chris read. "He is not yours!" Martin spat.

Big mistake.

The lights in the room flickered on and off and the floor boards creaked. The shoulda of loud food steps here heard conning towards them. Then it stopped once it reached the two. "Chris?" Martin asked in the dark room. "Yeah bro-"

Chris stopped himself when he felt something grab his hair. Slowly lifting his hands he touched the top.

WHOOSH

Chris was pulled by his hair and dragged around. "CHRIS!" Martin yelled running after him. The door to the room flew open and on the other side of the door was all black. Chris was being banged into things all around the room. now he was headed to the door. "MARTIN!" Chris screamed as he was being pulled into the darkness.

The door slammed shut. Martin grabbed at the handle but it wouldn't budge. "CHRIS!" He screamed banging onto the door. "CHRIS!" The door opened and Martin fell into the light hallway.

He stared at the ground. What just happened? Where's Chris? He looked up and started to sweat.

"BRO!?"

He stood up. He could hear a faint sound. "suivez-moi, follow me." A chill ran up his spine. "Follow me." It was soft and he could hardly hear it. But he followed the voice all the way across the mansion. He reached a door. "Inside." The voice said.

And after a moment banging could be heard conning from inside. "HELP! GUYS!" The cries where muffled. But he knew it was his brother. "CHRIS!"

"MARTIN!" He shouted. He was actually very relived to hear his brother. He started banging at the door trying to get out from the darkness. Martin pulled at the door and after a lot of banging and labor they opened it. Chris ran out and hugged Martin with tears in his eyes.

Martin wrapped his arms around Chris protectively. He promised himself he would protect him. Ever since that miss half with Zach and the Todo o mal thingy Martin has been was more protective.

"Martin," Martin looked down at his baby brother. "Yeah Chris?" Chris lifted up his pants leg and showed Martin.

There was a bruise in the shape of a hand that looked like it recently grabbed him there.

"Chris," Martin looked up and frowned.

"I believe you."


	6. Mine

I just wanted to warn you guys. Something totally different from the story is going to pop up, but don't worry. That will be explained later on.

Chris lay asleep next to his brother in his room. Martin thought it would be best if he slept with him tonight.

What he saw today would give him nightmares. His little brother being dragged around and locked in a room, not to mention the marks that keep popping up on him.

Martin sighed. At least his brother was safe. Then Out if the blue a green light sparked in front of the bed (part I was talking about)

"M-ME!?" He yelled as he saw another him. "It makes so much since now!" The other him spoke before disappearing. (Lol, you are clueless)

Martin rubbed his eyes. "Must be seeing things," he looked down at his brother and smiled.

Chris was sucking his thumb and looked so peaceful lying there. Martin brushed back some bangs from his face. "Seems like you attract bad things bro." He said before yawning.

"Man am I tired." He spoke to himself. He took one more glance back at Chris before falling asleep.

12:57pm

Chris body stood up. His eyes where closed and he had an expressionless face. He walked towards the door that opened by itself. Passing by the girls room he continued.

Meanwhile...

Aviva stood awake and stared at the ceiling

She couldn't fall asleep because if how Chris acted during dinner. And the mark in his wrist wasn't really helping.

Suddenly she heard a noise passing by her and Kokis door. She didn't see all of the figure but she knew who it was.

"Chris?" She asked as she got up from bed and walked to the hallway. Sure enough Chris was there and shirtless. "Chris?" She called again only for there to be no answer.

She ran to him. "Hello?" She whisper shouted. Then she noticed his eyes closed. "I didn't know Chris sleep walked?"

And it's a good thing she didn't wake him up. She knew that you should never wake a person who's sleep walking.

She followed him into a huge ballroom. He walked right in the middle of the ballroom and turned around to look at her.

Even though it was dark she could see the marks in him seem to get darker. Aviva cautiously took a step forward. He faced his back too her and brought his hands to his head. She watched as a hand mark slowly formed onto his back.

Aviva paled. "C-Chris?" She called him.

He fell to his knees and started to scream.

Meanwhile...

Martin laid in his brothers bed and thrashed around. He was feeling un comfortable. Then he felt something pull at his leg again. Martin simply ignored it...again.

Then his eyes shot open. He remembers what happened last time he ignored it.

Suddenly his leg was pulled again and he fell off the bed. He looked around the room to see nothing there. He felt cold. He felt like he was being watched. He felt afraid. "Go away!" He screamed.

Then his leg was pulled again and it led him out of the room. "Owww, Oo, Ouch, Crap, Oww, Oww, OW!" He muttered as he was being dragged around the mansion occasionally bumping into walls and furniture. "Let go of me!" He screamed at nothing. He didn't see what was dragging him but he had to do something.

"SHIT!" He yelled when he saw where he was being dragged. A door flew open revealing a satires that led down into the basement.

Martin grabbed on to the first thing he saw. The corner of the wall. He grit his teeth and held on like his life depended on it. "GUYS! HELP!"

Then he heard it. His brother was screaming in pain.

Martins eyes narrowed. He looked down at his leg and glared at it. "I SAID LET GO!" The mansion echoed. The objects around Martin began to float and try to smash into him.

"Mine!" A dark voice spoke. Martin kicked his feet. "He is not yours! If anything his mine! Leave him alone!" The spot where Martin was being grabbed started to burn. He smiled knowing he was ticking whatever was pulling him off.

"He will never be yours! He's to strong and your too weak! You can never have him!" He screamed.

Then the objects dropped. The door closed and Martin fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"I should become a priest." He joked. Koki and Jimmy both ran from the corner. "A little late guys." Martin groaned as he stood up.

His back was killing him.

Then something popped in to his head.

"CHRIS!" He yelled as he ran.

When he reached the scource of the noise he saw Chris trembling. Layla and Niels showed up from nowhere. "John!" She screamed running over to Chris.

Niels frowned. "Your not conning back that easily John!" He shouted pulling out a gun from his pocket.

"NOO!" Martin ran over and pushed the butler but it was to late.

He already shot the gun.

Kayla stood in front if Chris 'blocking him' crying. She wasn't in pain.

She could feel no pain.

She was crying because the one she loved once again will die.

She looked at him with eyes filled with tears.

The bullet went right threw her And hit him.

Martin and the crew watched the scene unfold. "Did the bullet go threw her?" Koki asked in total shock.

"So that means..." Aviva trailed off.

"She's a ghost."

"CHRIS!"

**who saw that comming?**


	7. John

Layla P0V

It was raining.

I will always remember the rain that day.

It fell so beautiful. John always used to say that the rain was beautiful. How it fell. He would always call me rain. His little name for his wife.

But one day my world shattered...

It was not just a regular day for the people who lived in the mansion. The little girls played and the nanny watched them. Niels was off god knows where and Rose was forever cleaning.

Me and John where making sure everything was ready for the big night.

When everything was perfect he looked at me and smiled. Those eyes. I always loved those eyes. Those onyx eyes. He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

So warm. His hugs where always so warm and comforting. He gives the hugs that you would never want to break away.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear. I hugged him even tighter. "I love you more." He did a light laugh. And would always come back with the same sentence. "You can not love more than infinity."

Today we where getting ready to await the arrival of out party guests. For in our big ballroom, we will dance the night away. "We have to get ready dear." I whispered, still hugging him. "In a minute."

Then we would hug in silence. Both sides not wanting to let go.

I leaned back and stared at him, he doing the same. I placed my hands in his face and pushed some hair away. His dark brown spike-ish hair.

He would always gaze in to my eyes before we kissed. He leaned in and kissed me.

When we where finished he places his forehead on mine and gazed at me some more. "I love you." He said before pecking my nose and running off. "I love you too." I whispered

After that I headed to my and Johns room to get dressed. I put on a long puffy baby blue dress that my mother gave me before she passed.

I took my hair out of its bun and let it curl down to my shoulders. John always loved my hair down. After powdering my nose I left the room to go search for my husband.

"John?" I called. Not a minuet latter he came down the hall and smiled at me. His smile was beautiful. How it could brighten anybody's day. "Yes Layla dear?" He spoke to me in his British ascent.

He was already in his uniform.

I walked to him and put my hands on his chest along with my head. Listening to his heartbeat. "After tonight you have to go back, do you not?" I looked up at him.

He had a weak smile on. "You know I have to," John placed his hand on my head and gazed at me.

I didn't want him to leave again. I don't want to have to wait another twelve months to see him. What if he died out there? I would not know what to do with myself.

"Please do not cry Layla." He wiped away a tear from my eye with his thumb. I did not even notice myself crying. "Forgive me," I pulled away an turned around. Only for him to hug me from behind. I smiled. "Did I ever tell you that you are the far most beautiful woman I had ever met?" He then kissed me on the cheek. "More than there are stars in the sky."

He could always put a smile on my face. No matter what.

When the time came the ballroom was filled with guests. The music was playing and people where dancing. The only person that was missing was John.

"John?" I called for him. I usually just had to call once and he would come to me. But now he was not.

"John?" I called again escaping the ball room and going down the hallway. All the doors where closed except for one. It was all the way across the mansion. And next to that door was a broken vase and some blood.

"John?" I called again hoping he was not going to answer. "Yes Rain," he spoke in a weak shaken voice.

I ran into the room. There he was. He lay in the floor with a puddle of blood around him. "JOHN!" I screamed. Tears fell down my face.

Blood escaped the sides of his mouth. "Rain, you have to leave this place now, and never look back. Someone is after you." He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled. "Please?" He continued.

I shook my head. "What about you?"

"Leave me." I bit my lip and hugged him. "No! I shall never leave you." Then I felt it. I leaned back in disbelief. John was crying. He never cries. No matter what happened to him he never shed a single tear.

I wiped away his tears. "I shall forever stay here until the bitter end." He cupped my cheek again. "I love you so damn much." I smiled as the tears streamed down my face. And watched the tears fall down his tan one.

"I love you more." He slowly shook his head as his eyes started to fall. "You can...not...love more...than infinity." He smiled as his eyes shut. "John?" I called. "John?!" No answer.

I placed my head on his chest. No steady heartbeat. No heartbeat. I started to tremble. "John! No!" I looked at his sleeping face. "You can't leave me! Please!"

I clenched his uniform shirt. "Please." I whispered.

But I knew he wound not answer. I knew he would never answer me. Because he can not. He is unable to speak. Unable to say the words 'I love you.' No longer able.

I stood up and walked down the large hallway. My mind was somewhere else. I was no longer in control of my body. It was taken over by sadness.

I walked outside. It was raining. He always loved the rain. It was beautiful.

It fell on me hard. At that moment the rain looked ugly to me. At that moment it reminded me that I will no longer watch it fall with the one I loved.

I walked.

There was only on way to end my sadness.

I stood on the edge.

Down below was sharp rocks and the ocean.

The ran poured down on me. But then I decided not to do it. John wouldn't want me to do it. I took a step back and bumped into something.

"Let me help you." A familiar voice spoke.

Then I was pushed. My scream was drowned out by the sound of the rain.

I was murdered. Along with my husband. John and Layla Lloyd was murdered.

John died at 12:57 pm

I died at 1:24 pm

**Today in posting two chapters. So stay tuned my children. And In case you do not know. John looks exactly like Chris. Besides the eyes if course.**


	8. Oh say can you seee!

Martin P0V

Chris looked down at the floor and started laughing. "To late Niles." He said in a British ascent holding up the bullet in his hand. Niles's eyes grew wide. "N-No!" What was going on?

Chris looked up. His eyes. They turned green. What the hell!? Last time I checked he had brown eyes. Not green. "What's going on?" I asked only to be ignored.

"I've been trying to get inside this body here since this young lad walked threw the door." Chris pointed to himself.

Then I realized it. Chris was possessed by a...?

"John?" Layla looked up at Chris with tears in her eyes. "Hello Rain." He said placing a hand on her cheek.

"No really guys? What's going on?" Once again...ignored.

"I missed you so much John." Chris took some of her hair that was in her face and put it behind her ear. "I missed you too love."

I looked to the side to see Koki and Aviva blushing. Maybe they thought Chris looked cute talking in an ascent. So that's the reason One Direction became so popular.

"Layla, when I leave," he looked straight into her eyes. "Will you come with me?" She nodded her head while crying. "That will not happen!" Niles shouted. "How many times do I have to kill you!? Leave and never come back!" Layla looked behind her and stared at Niles.

"Y-You killed John?" She faintly whispered.

Then a thought accrued in my head. How come me and my brother always find a way to be in a big mess? Like literally! First my brother turns evil and tries to kill me, then he almost dies, and now he's being possessed.

Story of my life.

"Yes Layla, I did. And I also killed you." Layla took a step back and covered her mouth. Chris, or should I say John in Chris's body, stepped in front of her. "You are to stay here in this mansion forever Layla! You are to never leave. And once I kill the body he is using, we will go back to the way things where!"

A vain popped out from my neck. "What did you just say?" I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. "I will kill the users body so John will disappear."

Blood trickled from my hand. I guess my nails dug into my hand too hard. "So what you saying is," my eyes opened and I saw Aviva, Koki, And Jimmy slowly back away. They knew where this was going.

"You are going to kill my brother?"

He smiled at me. "I can sense the spirt within you. You are a Spiritus Mittentis. The two savers." What the? "Fool! Do you not even know what you are? Then again, you where too dense to find out about you brother." I twitched hoping that he wasn't a ghost so I could punch the shit out of him.

"Niles, you can't be sure that him and the other are the ones?!" John spoke up.

I'm as confused as the readers right now, so do not expect an explanation.

"John, I know, so now I have two people to kill." He pointed to gun towards me. "Say goodbye Spiritus Mittentis." And with that the sound of a gun echoed in the big ball room.

My eyes where shut. I could have sworn I would have felt pain by know. Slowly opening them I frowned. Chris stood in front of me. "What are you doing!?" I yelled.

It wasn't his body to fool around with! He's in Chris body. "Don't get your panties in a twist non-believer." He said showing me another bullet in his hand. I twitched. How the hell did he catch them?

"I am not a selfish man as to use this user for you." You know, I'm really starting to not like John that much. But he did just save my life.

"Sorry." I spoke.

"Don't scare me like that John!" Layla yelled running over. "I'm fine Rain,"

Niels growled. "What you going to do now Niles?" John spoke with his litil bri-ish ascent that really started to annoy me.

Niles smiled and pointed the gun at Aviva and the crew. "I know you can not protect all of them. Get out of the users body and maybe I will not kill them." John glared.

"What about blondie here," he said pointing behind him at me. "And the user?" Why did they keep calling Chris the user?! And blondie!?

"You know the prophecy! Do you really want it to come to life!?" John shook his head. " Spiritus Mittentis will not allow the user to do that!" He spat.

Me? I'm still confused.

I looked over at Aviva and mouthed the words. 'Move while there distracted.' She nodded and nudged Koki and Jimmy. They slowly backed away. "Not so fast!" Niels looked at Aviva. He then glanced back at John. "Tick, Tok, John. Choose before my hand slips and I kill this girl!"

Suddenly Chris's body started to glow. "Damn it." John muttered.

Chris started to float a little in the air. He tilted his head to the side. "What are you going to do?" His voice didn't sound like his or Johns. It sounded like millions of different voices talking all at once at the same time using the same words.

Niels slowly backed away. Chris's eyes where all white and I'm not so sure if he's possessed anymore. "Did you say you where going to kill her?" He spoke calmly.

"N-No I d-did not Sir User." He stuttered. Chris walked still a couple inches above the floor toward Niles. "You've been disobeying my laws."

Chris stuck out his hand and Niels stopped moving. "Spiritus Mittentis has not fully awaken yet. This is bad knews for you. Now I must absorb you instead of you being sent."

Light glowed around his hand and Niles disappeared leaving ash behind. Then Chris stopped glowing and fell to the floor.

"Chris!" I ran to him being the first one to break from shock. He slowly got up and rubbed his head. He groaned. "What happened?"

I hugged him. "Huh? What's the matter bro?" He asked me. I did a small laugh. "John?" Layla walked up to us. "Is that you?" Chris frowned and stood up. "No, I'm sorry." She frowned.

Then Chris looked beside her. "Is that," he looked at air. My guess is that John guy was standing there. "I guess you could go one more time." He said.

Then he closed his eyes. Don't tell me he's LETTING John come back!? Really bro!? He's so cocky!

Once he opened his eyes again they where green. Indicating that John was in his body once again.

"Layla," he grabbed her and hugged her. I rolled my eyes. This ascent thing is killing me!

"You going to come with me?" He asked. "On one condition." She replied smiling. John smirked and cupped her cheek.

"Don't tell me." I spoke below a whisper.

Chris body leaned in and KISSED LAYLA!

I mean that my brothers body man! So you know how awkward I feel!? VERY!

Suddenly Layla's body disappeared and Chris just stood there.

Worried I ran over to him.

He was okay.

Just blushing his ass off.

I couldn't help but laugh. "H-He didn't say he was going to do that." He spoke crossing his arms. I placed my hand on his shoulder, still laughing. "It's not funny." He muttered.

After my laughing fit died down we turned around to see the three still in shock.

This seemed to make Chris blush more for some reason. But then he frowned. "What happened after John said 'Damn it'?" I looked to the side. Did Chris not remember? "Nothing." I lied. I didn't want to worry him.

Running to the crew I told them to keep there mouths shut about the whole glowing thing. They agreed.

"You guys alright?" He walked over and asked. They nodded. "Y-Yup." Jimmy nodded still quit dazed about the whole situation.

"So what now?" Aviva blurted out. "We could try to find another place with a phone?" Koki suggested.

"But if that place is haunted I'm out!" Chris crossed his arms. "Sure thing CK." Chris smiled. And I think I knew why.

I guess he was happy because they didn't care if he was different. And I bet that's the only reason why Chris kept the secret.

He didn't want to be judged. Nobody does.

I swung my arm across Chris's shoulders. "How did that song go again?" I asked. "What song?" He asked.

Then Jimmy swung his arm from the other side. "Oh say can you seeee!" I smiled. That was the one.

"By the dawns early light!" We could hear Chris groan as we continued and the girls laughing in the background.

"What's the next verse?" I asked.

"What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?" Chris questioned. Jimmy nodded.

"What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming!" Jimmy and me repeated but singing. Then we both looked at Chris so he could tell us the next verse.

He face-palmed. "Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight," this went on for a while...

**there will be one last chapter. And after that chapter I'm going to make, yet again another story. It will take place after this. Soon you will understand all that good stuff about the 'User,' and so on.**


	9. End?

"I can't believe that civilization was three miles away." Martin whined as he waited outside the tool shop.

"Yeah, and it was nice for that little ghost girl to show us where the money was." Koki smiled. "It was weird how there was all that cash inside that vase in our room." Jimmy spoke while taking a bite out of some pizza.

Martin nodded and looked over at his brother. "Bro?" He was staring at the medallion around his neck and didn't even notice his brother call him.

It was silver and round with a green emerald in the middle. Around the edges where some ancient texts.

"Earth to physic." Martin waved his hand in front of the young Kratt grabbing his attention. "Hmm?" He looked up. "Didn't she give you that thing to?" He asked. Chris nodded. "She said I should wear this at all times."

"Well did you ask why?" Koki butted in. "Yes, she said something about keeping me in control. Whatever that means." The rest nodded completely understanding. Chris might not, but they knew what by 'keeping him in control.'

Aviva walked out of the shop with bags filled with tools and a smile across her face. "Finally we can work on the Tortuga!" She shouted. The rest 'Yayed'

After searching high and low they found the metallic turtle and fixed it.

Chris sat back in his chair and sighed.

This adventure was ruff. And he's surprised he only made it out with a few scratches.

He was happy.

The gang was doing there everyday thing and completely acted as if the mansion fiasco never happened.

Chris smiled.

But he and the rest failed to notice the medallion around his neck glow a light color of green.

**I'll make the next story tomorrow. This one is short cus I'm tired. Anyway, all that stuff about Spiritus Mittentis will be explained after my next story. My own little way of giving suspense. XD**


End file.
